The present invention relates generally to a multi-purpose child's furniture unit that may be rotated to present different occupant supporting surfaces. The different presentations of the unit allow for a high chair, a rocker and a desk. Numerous similar furniture units are known to date back as early as the late 19th century. One such early unit is the “convertible chair” that was invented by Riggs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 618,067, which included a flip-up tray and folding legs that allowed that unit to be oriented as a nursery chair or as a hobby-horse. That design was simplified by Negus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,415, to eliminate the need for folding legs, and then a very similar unit appeared in U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,941 to Hocking et al., which again used a flip-up tray.
Many years later, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,083 that issued in 1975, the Swedish inventor Olsson disclosed a convertible article of furniture that could be used as a play car in addition to a high chair and a rocker, but Olsson did not include any type of tray that could be used with the high chair. Ryan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,118, added casters and a removable tray to their convertible furniture, but did not include a high chair feature. Finally, Des. 248,516 to Johansson disclosed a convertible chair that could be used as a high chair, a child's rocker or a combined seat and table unit, but the high chair did not provide for any type of tray.